


El corazón de Scorpius

by Albus_Yawn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys' Love, Eventual Smut, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albus_Yawn/pseuds/Albus_Yawn
Summary: De cómo Scorpius está enamorado de Albus.





	1. Insomnio

**Author's Note:**

> Hola.  
> Esta historia ya la tengo bastante avanzada en Potterfics, pero creo que es pertinente realizarle algunos cambios o correciones porque se ha hecho excesivamente larga, más de lo necesario, además que hay muchas incongruencias. Ahora que lo veo, no sé cómo fue que haya escrito algo como esto, pero bueno, ya arreglaré lo que pueda.
> 
> Como siempre, espero sus comentarios.

Capítulo 1: Insominio

_**Scorpius P.O.V.** _

Eran las tres de la madrugada y aún no lograba conciliar el sueño, a pesar de haberme  tomado dos píldoras para dormir; tuve la intención de tomarme el frasco completo, pero algo en mi interior me impidió hacerlo. Así que me quedé allí solo, retorciéndome en la cama una vez más. Ya era la quinta vez a la semana que me sucedía lo mismo: primero me acostaba temprano con un cansancio increíble, cerraba los ojos esperando el confortante descanso y luego... la impotencia por no poder conciliar el sueño llegaba. ¿Qué me pasaba? No sé, lo cierto es que la única palabra que "según mis amigos" era la fuente de este mal se escribía "Albus".

 

Sí, Albus. Según mis amistades, este pequeño causaba en mí un malestar  tremendo, un malestar que no me permitía ser como era antes, un malestar que entre tantas cosas no me dejaba dormir. ¿Por qué lo llamaban malestar? No sé, la verdad ni si quiera sé cómo se les ocurría llamarlo así, si él era más que único, él era un verdadero galán.

 

Me voltee una vez más en la cama y me quede viendo la luna; su blanquecina presencia era la única que me acompañaba en esos momentos de angustia y dolor, bueno mejor dicho: en esos momentos de angustia e insomnio. Se veía tan hermosa con su cara llena de cráteres (en verdad) que por unos momentos me quede deambulando en mis pensamientos, imaginando que el rostro de la luna era el de mi amado Albus: su cabellera delicadamente descansando detrás de su cabeza, su sonrisa de oreja a oreja mostrando los dientes perfectamente blancos y sus ojos deslumbrantes como el resplandor de la mismísima luna. No había cavidad en mi cabeza para nadie más. De hecho, ni siquiera sentía ni oía nada, por lo que no me di cuenta cuando mi padre entró a la habitación.

 

—¿Scorpius? 

 

Yo me volví hacia él casi de inmediato, rompiendo el fantástico pensamiento en el que estaba sumergido. Lo miré desilusionado, lleno de desdicha por su interrupción.

 

—¿Qué pasa? —Me preguntó y se sentó en la cama. Yo me pare y me senté a su lado.

—¿Cómo que qué pasa?

—¿Por qué no duermes?

—¡Ah! Eso. —Me removí incómodamente y lo miré. —Es que... no puedo.

—¿No puedes?

—Sí. —le contesté afirmando a la vez con la cabeza.

—¿Pero por qué? —Mi papá me miraba preocupado, con su cabello plateado recogido con un gran gorro. Desde que se había casado con Astoria, mi madre, se había vuelto un esclavo de su cabello. Él afirmaba que un hombre debía preocuparse por su físico, pero yo sabía que era para mantener la chispa con mi madre.

—Sí lo supiera, no estaría así. —Me paré y camine directo al baño.

—No creo. —Me respondió. —Estoy casi seguro de saber el motivo de tu insomnio.

—¿Ah sí? —le pregunte desde el baño mientras orinaba.

—Sí.

—¿Cuál es? —Abrí la llave del lavamanos y empecé a enjabonar mis manos.

—Prefiero no decirlo. 

—Vamos, dímelo. —le pedí mientras me sacaba el jabón.

—Pero es que...

—Pero es que nada. —le refuté mientras cerraba la llave. —Dime.

—Está bien... es ¡Albus!

—¿Cómo? —Tomé una toalla y me seque las manos, esa respuesta me tomo por sorpresa, ¿Cómo era posible que mi padre pensara lo mismo? No podía ser, no. —¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa eso? —me encamine nuevamente hasta la cama y me recosté.

—Es que es tan obvio.

—Claro que no.

—Sí, Scorpius. —Mi padre me alborotó el cabello, no fuertemente, si no delicadamente como dando muestras de compasión. —Claro que es verdad.

—No. —le negué y me cubrí con la sabana.

—Hijo, mírame. —Empezó a jalar de la cobija hasta que por fin me la arrebató.

—No sé si sabes esto, pero cuando yo estaba en Hogwarts, me enamoré sin medida de Harry Potter.

—¿Te refieres a Harry Potter, el padre de Albus Potter? —Me incorporé con brusquedad y me fijé en él. Sus ojos  confirmaban lo que él estaba diciendo.

—Sí ese mismo. Lamentablemente él nunca se dió cuenta de eso y prefería andar con esa boba de Granger y con el idiota de Weasley. —A raíz de eso, me dio tanta rabia que lo empecé a tratar mal.

—Espera un momento. —Me paré de la cama y me ubiqué frente a él. —¿Es verdad lo que me estás diciendo?

—Sí, hijo, es verdad.

—¿Pero qué tiene que ver esto conmigo? —Me crucé de brazos y lo mire de reojo, esperando su respuesta.

—Bueno, es algo complicado. —Me contestó bajando la vista.

—No importa, dímelo.

—Yo pienso que tú estás en la misma situación. —Levanto el rostro por un momento y luego volvió a bajarlo.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —Lo miré más interesado aún y mi rostro dió muestra de informidad.

—No sé cómo explicarte.

—Haz el intento. —Le pedí. No podía perder esa oportunidad, si mi padre me iba decir una gran verdad tenía que escucharla.

—Pero te vas a reír de mí. —Él me miro con cara de miedo. Y yo más intrigado aún no podía evitar mis ganas de saber.

—¿Cuando me he reído de algo que tú me has dicho?

—Este...

—Papá, dímelo de una vez. —Le pedí casi en un grito. Él se sobresalto y se paró de la cama, pensé que se iba a ir, pero lo que hizo fue verme una vez más a la cara.

—Es que los Potter son tan irresistibles que en verdad creo que tú tienes lo mismo. —Me contestó y sin ni siquiera alcanzar a decir ¿Qué?, me dijo buenas noches y salió de la habitación.

 

Yo me quede anonadado ante la respuesta de mi padre. ¿Los Potter eran irresistibles? No sé, solamente podía confirmarlo por la parte de Albus, él en verdad era irresistible. Voltee a ver la luna nuevamente, a detallar esos rasgos de su corteza que me hacían sentir tan bien. Inmediatamente apareció  el rostro de mi Albus devolviéndome la mirada como siempre: con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sus ojos resplandecientes. Una lechuza se asomo por la ventana con una carta en el pico. Corrí rápidamente a abrir la ventana, tomé la carta y la lechuza levanto el vuelo nuevamente. Yo no tenía ni idea de quién podía ser, abrí la carta y cuando vi la letra, el corazón me dio un vuelco, era de Albus Potter y decía:

 

Hola Scorpius, perdón por escribirte a estas horas de la madrugada, pero es que quería invitarte al cumpleaños de Lily, mi hermana. Es mañana, así que espero que vengas. Bueno, buenas noches.

Albus Potter

 

Yo no supe que hacer, tan solo guarde la carta bajo la almohada y me recosté nuevamente. Me sentía feliz por la carta de Albus, sonreí y repetí la palabra que más me gusto: "Buenas noches". —Sí, Buenas noches. —dije para mí mismo y tras cubrirme con la sabana, milagrosamente me quedé dormido.  

 


	2. Sensaciones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, sé que el Scorpius que aquí plasmo es un tanto diferente al que mucho de ustedes se imaginan dadas las características de su padre, Draco. Pero con un Scorpius así es que esta historia fluye. Disculpen las molestias.

** Capítulo 2: Sensaciones **

**_Scorpius P.O.V._ **

Aquel día me desperté alrededor de las nueve de la mañana, pero no me paré inmediatamente, a pesar de lo emocionado que estaba por asistir a la celebración; el alivio de poder dormir me causó tanta alegría que no me atrevía a escapar de los límites de mi mullida cama. Pero cuando metí la mano debajo de mi almohada y vi la carta de Albus, de repente me sentí con fuerzas para pararme.

 

Me puse en pie rígidamente, como un soldado, y me dirigí hacia la parte inferior de la mansión, más precisamente a la cocina, donde mi madre me esperaba con un plato de desayuno caliente.

 

—¿Cómo amaneció el más pequeño de la casa? —Mi madre tenía una charola en las manos y me miraba con ojos de mera ternura.

—Ma... sabes que no me gusta que me llames así. —le reproche abochornado. —Ya tengo quince años.

—Sí, pero siempre seguirás siendo mi pequeño. —Ella se acercó y me pellizcó las mejillas delicadamente.

—No hagas eso... —me quejé mientras me sentaba. —¿Qué hay para comer?

—Lo mismo de siempre... el emparedado de la suerte de la familia Greengrass.

—No, otra vez no. —Hundí mi cabeza en la mesa y la golpee con mi puño derecho. —¿No sabes hacer la parrilla de la suerte de los Malfoy?

—No, ¿pero que tiene de malo el emparedado de los Greengrass?

—Ya me cansé de comerlo todos los días.

—Tú padre se lo come todos los días y no se cansa.

—El es distinto. —Levanté el rostro y lamentablemente tuve que tomar el emparedado. —Por cierto, ¿dónde está él?

—Salió para el Ministerio de Magia, pero debe regresar ahorita. —Mi madre tomó un sorbo de café y luego prosiguió: —Me dijo que tenias que ir a una fiesta, a la casa de... —Ella se detuvo y aparentemente se atraganto con un trozo de emparedado porque inmediatamente tomo un poco de café y se comenzó a golpear el pecho.

—¿La casa de quién? —Le pregunté comenzando a sospechar de su supuesto atragantamiento. 

—...de Albus. —Completó parándose inmediatamente. Yo me la quede mirando mientras recogía su emparedado sin terminar y subía las escaleras.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A mi habitación. —Me contestó y rato después escuché el ruido de la puerta de su habitación cerrándose.

 

Yo me quedé sentado y tal como hizo mi madre, dejé el emparedado sin terminar, sorprendido por ese imprevisto suceso. En la mansión hacia un silencio terrible; los demás habitantes se habían escapado a una expedición en Rumania, dejándonos a mi padre, mi madre y a mí solos. Afortunadamente mi madre se había quedado con nosotros, porque si no hubiese sido así, mi padre y yo, incapaces de por lo menos freír un huevo, hubiéramos muerto de hambre.  Me paré de la silla y me dirigí a los ventanales; vi el extenso jardín extenderse desde la fachada de la mansión hasta los lejanos muros, estaba ligeramente amarillento, anunciando el final del verano y el comienzo del otoño. Por otro lado, el cielo estaba apenas cubierto por las nubes. Me quede contemplando ese paisaje por unos segundos, hasta que la aparición de un coche volador color negro me tomó por sorpresa y traspasó los limites de la mansión.

 

—¿Qué pasó? —me sobresalté. —¿Cómo ha podida traspasar la seguridad?

 

El coche se acercaba a gran velocidad dispuesto a destrozar el ventanal por el que observaba. Retrocedí lentamente, con un poco de miedo, lo admito. No sé descrbir exactamente que sentía en ese momento, pero era una sensación muy desagradable. El coche estaba cada vez más cerca y justo cuando pensé que iba a resquebrajar los vidrios, descendió en picada y se estacionó sobre la hierba del jardín. Yo tomé la varita de mi madre del cajón de la cocina y corrí directamente hacia la puerta principal.

 

—Alohomora. —Dije con voz fuerte, incapaz de hacer otra cosa. La puerta soltó un chirrido y se abrió de par en par. 

 

Salí temeroso y bajé los escalones de piedra. El coche relucía poderosamente sobre el suelo, con sus puertas y vidrios perfectamente pulidos. A medida que me acercaba, la tensión era mayor y mis latidos se escuchaban por encima de mis pasos. Cuando estuve frente del coche intruso, la puerta del copiloto se abrió de golpe. Estuve a punto de caerme, pero por suerte pude mantener el equilibrio; con la varita apuntando al coche esperaba el momento oportuno para atacar. No se veía nada adentro, así que me acerqué más, pensando que podía morir en el intento. La distancia se acortó grandemente y finalmente pude distinguir una figura encapuchada sentada frente al volante. Mi corazón comenzó a latir más de lo normal.

 

—Hola, hijo. —Me saludó el encapuchado.

—¿Papá?

—Jajaja, que vas hacer con eso... cuidado te sacas un ojo...

—Pero, ¿y este magnífico auto? —Me guarde la varita en el bolsillo del pantalón con la boca abierta.

—Pasa, te cuento en el camino.

—¿Camino hacia donde? —Le pregunté mientras me sentaba. 

—Hacia la casa de Albus.

—¿Pero cómo si no sabes donde es?

—El guía nos va decir. —Mi padre apunto con su pulgar derecho  a los asientos traseros, yo voltee lentamente para conocer al guía y no pude creer lo que vi.

—¿Albus?

—Hola, Scorpius. —Me saludó con esa voz que francamente me derretía.

—Pero ¿que haces tú aquí?  

—¿No escuchaste? —Me vio de manera divertida. —Soy el guía. Tú papá me recogió en el Ministerio y decidí irme con él.

—Ah, okey. —Voltee mi rostro tratando de ocultar mi sonrojo y mire a mi padre. —Todavía no me he bañado.

—No te preocupes. —Me dijo Albus. —En mi casa solucionamos eso. —Dicho esto último la puerta del copiloto se cerró y el coche se elevo majestuosamente para luego volar a gran velocidad.

 

Llegamos a la casa de Albus casi a los cinco minutos. Yo estaba maravillado por el viaje, era la primera vez que experimentaba algo tan extremo. Antes había hecho algunas travesuras, pero esto era lo máximo, no tenía igual. Mientras caminaba por un pasillo de la Mansión de los Potter (Sí, mansión) mantenía este pensamiento.

 

—Ya llegamos. —Me dijo Albus deteniéndose frente a una puerta de madera.

—¿Y los demás? —Le pregunté extrañado.

—No están

—¿No están? —Ante esa palabra, en mi mente se mostraron cientos de formas en las que podia pasar el tiempo con Albus, incluyendo situaciones que no eran para nada comunes.

—Sí. La fiesta es en una hora.

—¿Y que vamos haces en ese tiempo libre? —Pregunté haciendome el inocente.

—Tú te vas a bañar. —Me dijo. —Y yo voy a jugar un rato en mi computadora. 

 

Albus abrió la puerta y pude darme cuenta que llevaba a su habitación. 

 

—Sígueme. —Me dijo. Yo obedecí y contemplé la habitación: era bastante espaciosa, con una cortina cubriendo una ventana y dos camas individuales. En ese momento lamente que no hubiese una cama matrimonial en ves de esas dos —Ten. —Me entregó una toalla, un pantalón y una camisa. —El baño está a la izquierda.

—Eh...

—No tengas pena, estamos en confianza.

—Okey. —Le contesté pero no me moví.

—¿Cómo ha estado tú madre?

—Bien... —Le conteste sudando un poco.

—Estas sudando... —Me dijo. —Hace mucho calor, ¿no crees? Apúrate a bañarte. —Albus se despojóde su franela y dejó descubierto su pecho desnudo. Yo tragué en seco contemplándolo, ahora más incapaz de ir al baño con semejante espectáculo ante mí. Albus tenía unos pectorales pronunciados y los abdominales estaban ligeramente marcados, producto del Quidditch. Un nerviosismo rotundo se apodero inmediatamente de mi cuerpo, junto con un inevitable sonrojo. —¿Qué haces? Anda bañarte. —Albus me miró con una sonrisa. Yo me fui al baño directamente, con miedo de desmayarme frente al chico de mis fantasías.

 

El corazón me latía sobrenaturalmente, mucho más que las veces anteriores. Parecía un fenómeno, me sentía totalmente atontado. Abrí la llave del lavamanos y me empecé a refrescar la cara.

 

—No gastes mucho jabón, ¿okey? —Me pidió Albus desde la computadora.

 

Yo me continué refrescando la cara, impaciente porque era la primera vez que me sentía tan raro, porque era la primera vez que estaba tan nervioso, porque era la primera vez que al mirarme al espejo, observaba un sonrojo descomunal. Por mi sangre corría una especie de frío. Era como si me hubiesen sumergido en un lago helado, sentía que mis pensamientos se desvanecian y eran sustituidos por la imagén de Albus sin la parte superior de su vestimenta. Mi excitación sin medida iba en aumento y entre tanto en mi cabeza se formulaban las preguntas: ¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Por qué me ponía así? ¿Cuál era el motivo? Entonces, las respuestas me permitieron asegurar que mi Albus en verdad era irresistible... ¡y mucho!.

 

 


	3. Relajación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que dije que iba a cambiar esta historia, pero me da demasiado flojera. Tiene muchos errores y es bastante confusa por partes pero es una de las primeras historias que escribí hace ya cinco años y creo que lo mejor es conservarla lo más original posible para recordar lo que yo solía ser.
> 
> Iré subiendo poco a poco los capítulos que faltan. Por los momentos, disfruten del tercero.

De no haber sido por los constantes chorros de agua sobre mi cara, quien sabe cómo hubiese terminado mi descontrolada excitación. Las bajas temperaturas del líquido vital me habían refrescado y mi rostro poco a poco había perdido el descomunal sonrojo. Me miré en el espejo, pude ver como mi reflejo me devolvía la mirada contento, quizás satisfecho, pero lo más seguro era que tenía una expresión de profunda paz, sosiego. El ver a la persona de tu sueños, en parte desnuda, era algo que te podía poner muy tenso o trancarte la razón, pero lo que venía después era un verdadero confort, y eso para mí era una buena recompensa y mucho más en esos días donde los problemas con la familia, las amistades y los enemigos quieren agobiarte hasta más no poder.

 

Cerré la llave del grifo, todavía cavilando en mis pensamientos y me introduje en la pequeña ducha con las baldosas color verde, como los ojos de mi Albus. Por una parte la excitación se me había calmado con solo refrescarme la cara, pero necesitaba refrescarme el resto del cuerpo, así que abrí la llave de la regadera y me coloqué debajo de la fina capa de agua, mojando mi cuerpo con las gotas que se precipitaban rápidamente una tras otra. Estuve un rato dejando que el líquido cristalino fluyera por mi cuerpo, primero por mi cabello plateado, luego pasando por mi rostro, continuando por mí pecho, mi abdomen y por último deslizándose por mis piernas hasta perderse en el suelo, donde todas las gotas en conjunto formaban un sonido amónico. Unos canarios parados en el alfeizar de la ventana entonaban una melodía tan relajante como ese sonido y yo me sentía tan bien que por un momento me olvidé de la noción del tiempo, incluyendo la imagen de Albus.

 

Todo era perfectamente equilibrado, ¡todo! Estaba flotando en un paisaje muy hermoso, dejándome llevar por una brisa que me arrastraba hasta el firmamento, permitiendo que unos rayos de sol me iluminaran dócilmente y sobretodo admirando unos hermosos árboles que se movían majestuosamente sobre un extenso jardín. ¡Perfecto! Esa era la palabra. Los minutos pasaban y yo seguía atrapado en ese maravilloso universo alterno, donde los problemas y desilusiones de la vida real no existen, pero como no todo es perfecto y lamentablemente para siempre, mi sueño se resquebrajó en mil pedazos cuando empezaron a llamar la puerta del baño.

 

—Scorpius... vas a gastar el agua... apúrate. —Me gritó Albus.

 

Yo me enjaboné rápidamente, cosa que no había hecho y mientras todavía hacía espumas sobre mi cuerpo, me apliqué suficiente champú sobre mi cabello. Mis manos frotaron todos los rincones para asegurar una limpieza más eficiente. Cuando estuve convencido que no podía quedar más reluciente cerré la llave, me sequé con la toalla y me coloqué un Boxer que me había facilitado Albus. No me puse nada más; tenía en mente impresionar al joven mostrándome solo en ropa interior. Sí, el sueño con Albus había comenzado de nuevo.

 

Abrí la puerta del baño y entré a la extensa habitación de mi compañero.

 

—Has demorado bastante. —Albus se había volteado y me miraba desde el asiento de la computadora.

—Es que tenía varios días sin ducharme. —Le mentí y empecé a secarme los oídos con la toalla. Ya sé que es bastante horrible ver a alguien hacerlo, pero yo igual lo hice, y no era porque no me importara lo que Albus pensara, si no que debía hacerlo por razones de mi propia salud.

—Bueno... —Albus se levantó de la silla, y para mal mío todavía andaba sin camisa; así que no puede evitar ponerme algo tenso cuando pasó por mi lado y rozó su torso con el mío.

—Las clases comienzan la semana que viene. —Me decía mientras buscaba algo en una caja; lanzaba objetos a diestra y siniestra a medida que los sacaba y yo tenía que esquivar aquellos que pasaban volando cerca de mi cuerpo. —¿Cómo te preparas?

—Digamos que bien... —Le contesté lo más sincero posible mientras me ponía el pantalón. Lamentablemente él no había prestado atención al boxer, así que mi plan falló. — ¿y tú?

—Sin problemas ni preocupaciones... ya saben lo que dicen. —Él me miró alegando que yo había comprendido lo que quiso decir, pero la verdad era que no.

—Me han dicho que la profesora McGonagall se retira por razones de salud, ¿es cierto? —Quise saber mientras hacía pasar unas diminutas medias por mi pie izquierdo.

—La verdad no sé, pero al finalizar el año pasado ella nos dijo que la vejez la estaba afectando. Habría que preguntar para enterarnos de más detalles. —Albus aparentemente encontró el objeto que andaba buscando porque enseguida sacó una especie de corbata, la examinó y luego la colocó sobre una de las camas.

—¿Y el profesor Binns? —Pregunté tratando de sacar conversación. Albus parecía no disfrutar mucho porque en seguida puso una mala cara, pero rápidamente me di cuenta que era porque se le habia olvidado algo. Empezó a vaciar la caja sobre la cama y un montón de objetos se precipitaron violentamente sobre el colchón, liberando polvo y malos olores, algo no muy bueno.

 

Cof. Cof. Cof.

 

La garganta me empezó a picar y tuve que desplazarme hasta el otro extremo de la habitación, mientras sentía que el pecho me pasaba, como si me hubiesen puesto un dispositivo de plomo. El cuerpo se me desviaba a medida que me acercaba a una ventana y la espalda se me arqueaba misteriosamente, cada vez en un angulo más indescriptible. Los ojos literalmente se me nublaban y la audición me fallaba, de modo que no podía escuchar nada, pero no tan exageradamente como para no escuchar cuando Albus se acercó corriendo a donde yo me retorcía.

 

¡Ahhhh!

 

—¿Qué pasa Scorpius? ¿Qué pasa? —Me preguntaba el ojiverde mientras me agarraba entre sus delicadas manos.

 

La respiración me empezó a fallar, los orbitas de los ojos estaban inmóviles y las palabras me salían inaudibles. Estaba pasando de nuevo...

 

—Scorp... ¿Qué pasa?  —Me preguntó de nuevo Albus. Si alguien hubiera visto en ese momento, su preocupación se notaría a la perfección. — ¿Qué te pasa?

—Elll... spprrrrr...

— ¿El qué...?

—El sprrrraaaa..... —Trate de explicarle mientras mis ojos se desviaban tenebrosamente. Me estaba asfixiando, la voz a duras penas se me entendía y difícilmente alguien podía comprender mi mensaje.

—¿Sprrraaa....? —Albus me sostenía cuan caballero con sus manos, todavía sin entender nada.

—El Sprraaaay... —Le dije una vez más, concentrando las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban. 

—¿El spray?

—Siiii... —Le señalé con mi pulgar izquierdo la camisa que me había quitado. El salió corriendo a revisar los bolsillos. Yo seguía siendo victima de esa pesadilla, cada vez con menos fuerzas y sintiendo que el fin me abrazaba soberanamente.

— ¿Este? —Alcancé a oír que me preguntaba, pero no puede voltearme ni responderle. Él no tuvo opción, se acercó corriendo y como la lógica le habia hecho entender, me colocó el spray en la boca, luego presionó el botón e inmediatamente el preciado gas se introdujo en mi garganta.

 

Ya faltaba poco, ya sentía como mi respiración empezaba a calmarse y los ojos a situarse en su posición correcta. Sin embargo, había algo que no entendía y era que no tenía fuerzas, incluso después de la aplicación del Spray. No podía moverme, ni siquiera oír. Tan solo respirar y ver era lo que me permitía el cuerpo.

 

— ¿Scorpius? —Albus apartó un mechón de cabello. Él me miraba claramente asustado, con su rostro angelical y yo nuevamente no pude evitar un sonrojo. Afortunadamente, el sonrojo producido por no poder respirar me cubrió. Sin embargo, tenía que explicarle a Albus lo que sentía, pero primero tenía que decirle que no me podía mover, pero era imposible ya que las palabras no me salían. —¿Scorp?

 

El ojiverde me miró más preocupado aun pensando que había muerto. Vi como unas lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos y yo también tuve ganas de llorar. —¡Scorpius! —Me llamó con voz de mando mientras me agitaba por los hombros, pero yo no le pude responder. 

 

Scorpius, levántate. Scorpius, levántate. Levántate.

 

Albus continuó repitiendo las mismas frases por varios segundos, pero lamentablemente yo tan sólo pude observarlo sin la capacidad  de moverme ni hablarle todavía, sin la capacidad de explicarle que estaba bien, que podía respirar y ver, pero no hablar y moverme. Todo era extraño, pero cuando pensé eso, algo más extraño aún comenzó a manifestarse: Albus me miró de reojo, luego miró a ambos lados. 

 

A continuación, acercó su rostro al mío, acortando la distancia lentamente como lo hacen las películas: en cámara lenta. Yo sabía lo que estaba pensando hacer Albus y cuando lo consideré sentí un cosquilleo extraño. Mis expectativas se cumplieron cuando efectivamente Albus juntó sus labios con los míos. Estaba convencido de que Albus tan solo estaba dándome respiración boca a boca y no besuqueándome. Sin embargo, no le di importancia a eso y tal como hice en la ducha, me dejé llevar por el momento. Imaginé que en verdad Albus me estaba besando y como era de esperar la tensión volvió a surgir. Pero no me importó y seguí en mi tarea. Sabía que estaba mal aprovecharme de Albus, pero es que se sentía tan bien que no me atrevía a moverme. 

 

—¿Scorpius? —Me llamó nuevamente Albus con lágrimas en sus delicados ojos.

 

Yo no le respondí. Con el dolor más profundo de mi corazón, observé como se limpiaba unas lágrimas y se sentaba en el colchón de su cama, con el rostro entre las manos. Sin embargo, no pude aguantar más mi dureza y me acerqué a él.

 

—Albus. —Le acaricié el cabello.

—¡Scorpius! —Él se levantó de la alegría y me abrazó. —No has muerto, gracias a Dios. Pero, ¿qué te ha pasado?

—Tengo problemas pulmonares y el polvo me hace daño. —Le expliqué. —Para eso me aplicó el Spray.

—Discúlpame, Scorpius... no sabía. —Me dijo mientras me miraba avergonzado.

—No, tranquilo... yo hice mal en no decirte.

—¿Pero estás bien?

—No del todo, pero tú puedes ayudarme a mejorar eso.

—¿Y cómo... —Me trató de preguntar, pero sin dejar que terminará la pregunta lo tomé entre mis manos y lo acerque a mí, juntando los labios rápidamente, rememorando lo que minutos antes había sucedido. Él se quedó helado y yo seguí besándolo sin importar su reacción. En verdad estaba disfrutando y no iba dejar que se arruinara el momento.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios son bienvenidos, como siempre.


	4. ¡James!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius conoce al raro hermano de Albus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigo publicando la historia. Disculpen lo malo, pero de ya hace seis años que escribí esto y todo ha cambiado mucho; ni siquiera creo que pueda seguir escribiendo así.

Permanecí unido a los labios de Albus un buen rato, luego, a la merced de mis deseos, trate de desabrocharle el pantalón, pero justo cuando pensé que Albus también se iba dejar llevar, se separó de mí bruscamente y me dio un puñetazo, rompiéndome la nariz y haciendo aparecer un hilillo de sangre.

 

-No vuelvas a hacer eso. -Me reprochó molesto. -¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo?

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho... Albus, yo...

-No importa... -Albus caminó al armario, abrió una gaveta de golpe y sacó una chaqueta negra, un pantalón y unas medias. A continuación se quitó el pantalón frente a mí, pero misteriosamente no me sentí tenso, claro quien se va a poner así después de semejante "metida de pata". Y cuando hablo de "metida de pata", me refiero a mi beso forzado. 

-Oye, Albus...

-¿Qué? -Me preguntó al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta del baño.

-¿Estás molesto?

-No, pero como se te ocurre. -El me miró con una mirada fulminante y sin decir nada más, ingresó al baño, dejándome a mí solo, triste y muy avergonzado por mi estupidez.

 

Tal vez no debí hacerlo es lo que empecé a pensar inmediatamente. Me senté en una de las dos camas, y todavía a medio vestir (solo con pantalón y una media) me puse a pensar sobre mi vida. Sobre lo que pasaría luego del estúpido incidente. Era más que obvio que Albus no había tomado a bien su pasada de límite. Y eso significaba que posiblemente el señor y el señor Potter se iban a enterar tarde temprano y  yo iba quedar como un completo abusador, como aquel que osó a tocar a Albus Severus Potter, su preciado hijo.

 

Me imaginé a Harry Potter siguiéndome hasta el fin del mundo con una varita en la mano y lanzando múltiples hechizos, al mismo tiempo que una voz monótona y llena de odio me dice: -Eres un bastardo infeliz, ven acá para darte tu merecido. Nadie se mete con mi hijo. También me imaginé a la señora Potter con el clásico rodillo del mundo Muggle buscándome a la vuelta de la esquina para aventármelo en mi cabeza de plateados cabellos. Sea lo que fuese era horrible.

 

Y para completar, también me puse a pensar que por Hogwarts todo el mundo se iba a dar por enterado que yo, Scorpius Malfoy, se había besado con Albus Potter, el hijo del gran Harry Potter, el niño que vivió. -Homosexual. -Pensó que me iba a llamar todo el mundo en el colegio de magia. Pero eso no era lo que me preocupada puesto que yo y mi entorno estamos claros con mi inclinación sexual. Lo que en verdad me preocupaba eran los conflictos que podían surgir. Los dos hermanos de Albus esperando para golpearme, por ejemplo, era horrible. 

 

-Estoy dándole muchas vueltas al asunto. -Me dije para mi mismo. -Necesito despejarme, tomar aire libre.

 

Me paré y me acerqué a la puerta del baño. 

Estaba cerrada. Rayos. Acerqué mi oído a la puerta y escuché como el agua de la regadera caía y me imaginé a Albus como Dios lo trajo el mundo pasándose el jabón por su cuerpo. Entonces me di cuenta que allí estaba mi error: estaba pensando mucho en Albus Potter, esa era mi perdición. Tenía que dejar de hacer eso a toda costa. Así que saqué un poco de agallas y pensé lo que le iba a decir Albus. Cuando tuve las palabras, me apresuré a soltarlas a todo pulmón, bueno no exactamente así, pero sí a un tono audible.

 

-Albus, voy a salir a relajarme un poco. -Le dije a Albus.

-Okey. Mis padres y Lily van a llegar ahorita. -Me respondió tomándome por sorpresa, pues pensé que como estaba molesto no me iba a dirigir la palabra.

-Bueno, te espero allá fuera. -Dicho eso, abrí la puerta de la habitación, pero cuando iba a salir me percaté que no me había vestido completo todavía. Así que me puse los zapatos, pero no pude hacer lo mismo con la camisa pues estaba arrugada.

-La plancha está en el piso de abajo, pregúntale a James. -Me dijo Albus desde el baño.

-¿La qué? -Era la primera vez que escuchaba eso, pero debido al nombre tan estúpido, imagine que era un objeto Muggle.

-La plancha, para que elimines las arrugas de la camisa. -Me explicó muy soberanamente y en esos momentos pensé que a Albus se le había pasado la molestia. Al mismo tiempo me quedé impresionado porque con solo pensar en la camisa arrugada, me habían ofrecido algo para eliminar las arrugas-Dile a James que te diga donde está.

-¿James tu hermano?

-Sí, ese mismo.

 

Salí de la habitación con la camisa enrollada en las manos y bajé las escaleras que conectaban los pisos superiores de la mansión con los pisos inferiores. -¿Dónde estará James? Ni siquiera sé como es. -Pensé mientras colocaba mi pie derecho en el último escalón. Ahora estaba en la "planta baja" (creo que se dice así) y no sabía a donde debía ir.- ¿A la derecha o a la izquierda? -No me podía decidir, ambos lugares parecían igual de largos y oscuros, pero finalmente decidí ir por la derecha. 

 

Estuve caminando un largo rato por el pasillo derecho. A mis lados, las paredes estaban adornadas con cuadros mágicos de la familia Potter: desde cuadros con lugares como Valle de Godric, Privet Drive, ¿La madriguera? y Hogwarts (debo decir que este último es el único que conocía). También había cuadros de una tal Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley, lo único que me acordé al ver esos cuadros fue de las palabras de mi padre la noche anterior cuando confesó su amor. Había mencionado esos apellidos, sí que sí. Llegué al final del pasillo que conectaba con otros, pero lamentablemente no pude acceder a ninguno porque había puertas y de paso, cerradas. Pero me llamó la atención una foto de una niña colocada sobre una mesa. La niña sonreía y estaba encerrada en un corazón, colocada al lado de una especie de carta que decía "De Albus Potter, con amor para Gwen...". Mi corazón dio un vuelco impresionante.

 

-Hola, Disculpe... -Escuche que decía una voz detrás de mí. Yo voltee y descubrí a un chico con cabello desordenado parado frente a una puerta antes cerrada, ahora abierta.

-Eh...

-¿Quien eres tú? Identifícate. -El muchacho rápidamente se puso a la defensiva y sacó una gran varita de unos pantalones vaqueros.

-Soy Scorpius Malfoy. -Le dije tratando de parecer firme. 

-¡Ah! Sí... cabello plateado. -El muchacho me miró de arriba a abajo. -Como no pude darme cuenta, eres amigo de Albus, ¿cierto?

-Sí.

-Ujum... sí. -Él miró con cara de interés pero sin moverse del sitió donde estaba parado. -Mi hermano me había hablado de ti, sí... 

-¿De verdad? -No pude evitar sonreír un poco ante esa aclaración.

-Sí, de verdad. -Me dijo. -Por cierto... ya vas para tu quinto año en Hogwarts y aún no te había conocido, que rareza, ¿no?

 

Yo tan solo asentí pero no dije nada más. Me acordé de la carta de Albus a la tal Gwen. Mi Albus tenía novia, lo que significaba que no tenía vida, él era heterosexual y yo no. Que crisis, ahora que iba pasar con mi vida. Nada bueno, seguro.

 

-Voy a estar en el salón por si me necesitas... -Me dijo James al darse cuenta que tenía mi mirada perdida pensando en otra cosa. -Por cierto, tienes buen cuerpo, ¿acaso vas al gimnasio?

 

Dicho eso, James se fue dejándome solo con mi dilema. Pensando en esa tal Gwen, no logré asimilar lo que me había dicho sino luego de treinta minutos. Me había dicho que tenía buen cuerpo, ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Un comentario normal o tenía otro motivo? ¿Era James homosexual? No, no podía ser, él era hermano de Albus, así que no era posible. Aunque eso no era del todo cierto; puede que se diera el caso extraño, y si así fuera o no, tenía que admitir que James tampoco estaba nada mal. Él era atractivo. -Así que debe ser de familia, tal vez mi padre tenga razón, los Potter son irresistibles. -Pensé, acordándome inmediatamente de Albus, pero tan rápido como comenzó ese pensamiento, se desapareció. Pronto me acordé de lo que en verdad estaba buscando: la plancha. Así que sin otro remedio tuve que buscar James.

 

Deambulé por la parte izquierda de la mansión alrededor de media hora hasta que una delicada melodía captó mi atención y la seguí. A medida que me acercaba, me pude darme cuenta que era producida por un Piano. ¿Quién tocará Piano? Me preguntaba a medida que más me acercaba al origen del sonido. Finalmente llegué a una puerta de madera más grande que las otras. Acerqué el oído para comprobar si el sonido provenía de allí y efectivamente de allí provenía la melodía. Abrí la puerta y me encontré con la persona que tenía en mente.

 

Sentado en un banco frente a un piano de color blanco, estaba un chico de cabello desordenado, que llamaba la atención por detrás: era James Potter. Y sabía tocar el piano, el instrumento que desde pequeño había tocado mi corazón. Las notas iban y venían, una otra vez haciendo una composición peculiarmente relajante... Wow y sabía tocar.

 

-¡Qué bien tocas! -Le dije a James a medida que me acercaba. 

-¡Gracias! -Me respondió. En verdad me fascinaba la forma que tocaba, en ese momento parecía uno solo con el instrumento: se dejaba llevar por las notas, cada una de las que tocaba era una forma distinta para mover la cabeza y el cuerpo. Estaba como bailando y eso le gustaba mucho.

-¿Que composición es?

-La Potter.

-No te hagas el chistoso. -Me eché a reír al escuchar el nombre.

-No, es verdad... la compuse yo y le puse ese nombre.

-¿En verdad?

-Sí...

-Es muy bonita...

-Gracias. -Él dejo de tocar y me miró. -¿Qué quieres que toque ahora?

-¿Te sabes alguna de Beethoven?

-Sí. -Me respondió mientras colocaba las manos en el piano. -La quinta sinfonía, por ejemplo, ¿quieres que la toqué?

-No, pero si me puedes dejar a mí no me pondría bravo.

-Okey, esta bien. -Se paró del banco y en su lugar me senté yo. -¿Me imagino que quieres que te planche esa camisa?

-Eh, ¿qué es planchar?

-¡Quitarle las arrugas!

-¡Ah sí! -Le entregué la camisa. -Por favor.

-Okey. Toca mientras yo te la plancho. -James me ofreció una extraña sonrisa que anteriormente había visto en Albus y desapareció por la puerta.

 

Yo empecé a tocar el  _Himno de Alegría,_  lo único que me sabía...

 

_Fa... Fa... Sol... La... La... Sol... Fa... Mi... Re..._

 

Trataba de introducirme en el mismo sueño en el que James se introducía, pero no podía, no podía moverme de la misma manera, así que lleno de frustración falle una nota del himno de alegría rayos. Pero debía continuar.

 

_Fa Fa Sol La La Sol Fa Mi Re Re..._

 

Tampoco me pude parecer a James en esta oportunidad, siempre fallaba, no me salía igual, se sentía que era algo mecánico, mientras que en James era algo natural. Él se movía con cada nota, con cada Sol, con cada Do...

 

-No te desilusiones. -Me dijo James una vez que regresó con la camisa planchada. -Ten.

-Gracias. -Tomé la camisa y me la puse inmediatamente.

-Tocas bien, pero debes practicar más...

-Gracias, yo siempre he amado el piano, pero nunca he tenido oportunidad de aprender porque mi padre dice que es un instrumento aburrido.

-¿Draco Malfoy?

-Sí.

-No le hagas caso, sigue adelante...

-Sí, eso es lo que yo hago, o por lo menos lo que trato de hacer.

-Eso es lo importante, hacer el esfuerzo... para aprender a tocar el piano hace falta disciplina. -James me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro. -¿Quieres zumo de manzana?

-Me gustaría.

-Bien... ya vengo. -James salió de la habitación dejándome de nuevo solo. Yo empecé a tocar de nuevo el piano.

 

Cinco minutos después regresó con dos vasos.

 

-Ten, con bastante hielo. -James me tendió el vaso, yo lo agarre inmediatamente y me lo tomé.

-Esta muy rico, gracias...

-Muchas gracias a ti, me encanta que te guste, siempre me han dicho que tengo un toque especial con los zumos.

-Bueno a mí me pasa algo parecido.

-¿Ah sí? Cuéntame. -James tomó un sorbo de zumo y me empezó a mirar con mero interés.

-Mi mamá dice que tengo un toque especial para dañar las cosas.

-¿No? ¿De verdad? -Me preguntó conteniendo la risa.

-Sí.

-Jajaja...

-Oye... -Le pregunté deteniendo de golpe la risa.

-¿Sí?

-¿Quién es la chica de la foto?

-¿Cuál foto?

-La de la mesita que estaba viendo hace rato...

-¡Ah! Ella es Gwen, es amiga de Albus, pero yo creo que más bien son novios.

-Ujum... -Esa aclaración no me cayó muy bien, pero no pude hacer más nada que parecer cortés y sonreír. Sin embargo, se me notó el malestar y James se dio cuenta.

-No te preocupes...

-¿Ah...?

-Que no te preocupes, Gwen es muy bonita, yo lo sé...

-Sí. -Le respondí. Tal vez esa era la razón por la que Albus estaba enamorado de ella.

-Pero tú también tienes con que ganarte el corazón. -Me dijo con una sonrisa.

-No entiendo. -Lo miré con cara de incredulidad.

-Me refiero a que tienes con que hacerle competencia a Gwen.

-¿Estás hablando de verdad?

-Sí, como ya te dije, solo necesitas disciplina y aumentaras tú fuerza para conquistar...

-Eh... -No sabía porque James me decía eso, ¿Quién le había comentado algo de mi vida sentimental?

-Con disciplina ya veras que Al caerá a tus pies. -James me echó una última sonrisa antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

 

Yo me dirigí hasta el cuarto de Albus, reflexionando sobre lo que me había dicho James y dándome cuenta que sabía más de lo pensado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios.


	5. La maldad de Gwen y Hugo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuevos rostros, nuevos problemas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo en particular tiene demasiados diálogos, perdon por eso, además de que las risas están expresadas con onomatopeyas (jaja, jeje) en lugar de "x rio". No sé en que estaba pensando en ese momento, pero nuevamente, supongo que la gente sí que cambía con el tiempo.
> 
> De todas formas, espero que les guste.

1\. 2. 3. 4. 5...

Estaba contando los segundos que pasaban mientras esperaba sentado, con la espalda recostada de la puerta y el rostro colocado sobre mis rodillas. Mi frente y todas las demás áreas de mi cuerpo estaban perladas con unas delicadas gotas de sudor. Hacía calor, un calor sofocante que me quemaba por dentro y por fuera. Un calor que avivaba furiosamente en el centro de mi ser. Un calor que arrasaba con toda la multitud de movimientos que se aparecían por mi cabeza. Hacía calor, estaba pensando de nuevo en Albus.

Y si no fuera por el indiscutible calor que en esos momentos la propia habitación producía, ese calor interno hubiese terminado por hacerme desmayar, por arrebolarme más de lo pensado mientras mi delirio, Albus, se vestía en el medio de la habitación.

Rayos. ¿Por qué tuve que entrar a la habitación en ese momento? ¿Por qué a Albus se le ocurrió vestirse frente a mí? ¿Por qué no se vistió en el baño? ¿Por qué minutos antes James me había aconsejado sobre mis sentimientos? ¿Por qué no me quedé tocando piano? ¿Por qué Lily Potter tenía que estar de cumpleaños? Y a medida que esta serie de preguntas empezaban a formularse en mi agitada cabeza, una más interesante y tenebrosa se precipitada por hacerse presente: ¿Por qué me pasaba esto a mí?

El sonrojo de mi cara me acompañaba otra vez, y al parecer me había delatado nuevamente pues no pasaron tres segundos cuando Albus se apareció frente a mí casi vestido (salvo por los zapatos y la camisa) y me miró con expresión de duda y misterio, obviamente queriendo saber que me pasaba.

-¿Scorpius estás bien?

-Sí. -Le mentí.

-Entonces ¿por qué sudas como un cerdo? -Me preguntó con los brazos cruzados.

\- Tan solo estoy acalorado.

-¿Acalorado dices? Vas a tener que bañarte de nuevo.

-No... Está bien, gracias, no te preocupes.

Albus me miró dudando en si creerme o no creerme y yo permanecí con mi rostro arrebolado. Por suerte él no sabía que todo era por él, porque sino se hubiese terminado de vestir desde hace rato. Yo en parte disfrutada de eso, pero por otro lado, estaba deseando ser más fuerte ante los deseos y los azotes de mis hormonas.

-Mis padres llegarán con mi hermana Lily dentro de unos minutos. -Me informó mientras se arreglaba la corbata frente al espejo. -Por lo menos refréscate un poco.

-Okey, solo porque tú me lo pides. -Lo miré de reojo y me puse en pie. -Hoy ha sido un día muy extremo, ¿no crees? -Entré al baño y abrí la llave del lavamanos. -Un viaje emocionante en coche, una ducha relajante y... -Me detuve en seco después de eso, pero inmediatamente recobre el aliento. -Una dosis agradable de piano junto a tu hermano James.

-¿Has tocado el piano con James?

-Oh, sí. Ha sido una experiencia maravillosa. -Me refresqué la cara y los brazos. -Toqué el himno de alegría y no me quedó nada mal. -Cerré la llave y me sequé con la toalla. -Él también toca maravilloso. -Salí del baño y observé como Albus se peinaba frente al espejo.

-¿Qué te parece este look? -Me preguntó. Tenía un flequillo tapándole ligeramente el ojo y me pareció tan tierno que por poco empiezo a sudar otra vez.

-Se ve bien, a mí me gusta.

-Sí... claro... gracias.

-¡ALBUS! -Escuché que gritó alguien.

-Llegó mi madre... -Albus se terminó de peinar y salió corriendo por la puerta. -Sígueme.

-Parece mentira que aún no haya conocido a tus padres. -Le decía mientras bajaba las escaleras a su lado.

-Bueno, no es por mi culpa.

-Cierto. -La verdad era que no había conocido a sus padres porque era algo tímido y cuando se presentaba la oportunidad siempre me escondía.

-Pero hoy va a ser distinto, ¿no? -Albus llegó al final de la escalera y cuando colocó ambos pies en el suelo yo hice lo mismo.

-Pues claro, será muy extraño esconderme aquí...

Esa última palabra se detuvo con un silbido cuando descubrí que la primera planta de la mansión estaba prácticamente disfrazada de arreglos florales, globos y adornos. Por un momento me pregunté como habían hecho para arreglar todo tan rápido y luego recordé que estábamos en el mundo mágico.

-Por aquí. -Me dijo Albus y me tomó por la muñeca.

-¿A dónde vamos? -Me atreví a preguntar.

La respuesta me llegó casi al instante cuando Albus abrió la gran puerta y entró al nuevo salón donde minutos antes James tocaba el piano. Ahora estaba llena de mesas redondas con manteles purpuras, cada una con un delicado adorno en el centro y cinco sillas a su alrededor. Un candelabro estaba adornado con serpentinas de colores, había dibujos de princesas en las paredes y en el centro de la sala, justo donde estaba el piano, había una gran fuente de bebidas con una mesa incluida y todo el sinfín de golosinas, gaseosas, platos de comida y pasapalos que existían. También había personas con copas en las manos regadas por todos los rincones del salón

-Aquí viene mi hijo. -Le comentó una señora pelirroja a un grupo de personas. Era claramente la madre de Albus.

-Hola. -Contestó él al mismo tiempo que soltaba mi muñeca.

-Albus, ella es... -La señora Potter se detuvo y miro a una de las señoras, que por cierto era muy bonita.

-Gabrielle Delacour. -Completó la señora. -Mi hermana. 

-Mucho gusto. -Albus le tendió la mano, pero la chica no le hizo caso.

-Esta es... -Continuó la señora Potter pero nuevamente se detuvo y miro de reojo a otra señora.

-Estefanía Blake, mucho gusto. -La señora le picó el ojo y le regaló una sonrisa.

-Bien, bien... ellos son los señores May. -La señora Potter señaló a dos individuos parados detrás de ella, cada uno con un sombrero extravagante.

-Muchos gusto, señores.

-Nice to meet you. -Le contestaron ellos.

-¡Oh!, se me olvidó decirte que son ingleses. -La señora mostró una risa tonta pero al mismo tiempo curiosa y como si se hubiese recordado de algo de repente, se volteó hacia otros señores que la miraban seriamente. -Y bueno... estos son... -Hizo una pausa exageradamente larga y carraspeo. -Miguel y Bianca Friedman... los padres de Gwen. -La señora Potter sonrió pellizcándole las mejillas a su hijo y yo me cuestioné la influencia de la tal Gwen.

-Mucho gusto, señores. -Albus les tendió la mano amablemente y tal como Gabrielle no le contestaron.

-Bueno... eso ha sido todo. -La señora Potter le miró el flequillo, luego la ropa, los zapatos y luego al grupo de personas. -Bien, disfruten de la fiesta. -Se separó de ellos y tomó a su hijo por los hombros. -Debe ser que están un poco mal por el viaje, se vinieron de Suiza en carro.

-La verdad no importa, Gwen no es así y eso es lo que cuenta. -Le explicó Albus de la manera más sincera que yo pude haberme imaginado.

-Ay, hijo, siempre tan caballeroso. -La señora Potter estuvo dispuesta a pellizcarle las mejillas pero se detuvo cuando se fijó de mi presencia. -¿y este? ¿Es amigo tuyo, Albus?

-Mamá, conoce a Scorpius Malfoy. 

-¡Pues claro!... -La señora pareció emocionarse bastante con enterarse de eso. -Cabello plateado. -Me dijo mientras me acariciaba la cabellera. -Es obvio, eres un Malfoy.

-Efectivamente. -Esa increíble señal con el cabello la verdad me estaba agradando un poco.

-Yo soy Ginny Potter, antes Weasley, ahora no... Jejeje -La señora sonrió y yo por educación la emulé.

-Él ha estado aquí desde temprano... -Empezó a decir Albus como el que quiere presentar para aspirar a un puesto en una empresa importante. -Su padre lo ha traído en un carro del Ministerio.

-Ujum... que bien, que emoción. -La señora Potter dio un brinco de alegría y yo empecé a considerar que estaba loca. -Debo decirle a Harry... 

-Mamá, no está bien yo ya iba... -Trato de explicarle su hijo pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-¡HARRY! -Gritó con todas sus fuerzas sin importar que estuviese en una fiesta. -¡VEN QUERIDO!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ha pasado? -Preguntó el señor Potter al acercarse corriendo.

-Te presento a Scorpius Malfoy, hijo de Draco Malfoy.

-¿Scorpius? -Se interrogó a si mismo el señor. -¿Draco? No se han dado cuenta de que ambos nombres son parecidos a una criatura... Escorpión y Dragón, respectivamente.

-Sí, querido, ya nos dimos cuenta. -Contestó la señora Potter a su marido aparentemente un poco apenado de semejante explicación. Pero la verdad es que ella daba más vergüenza. 

-Sí, bueno, mucho gusto. Harry Potter. -Él me tendió una mano, curiosamente con la misma sonrisa de Albus y James, aquella que me derretía.

-Mucho gusto, señor.

-No no, el placer es mío, chico.

-Este bien, es suyo. -Le respondí tratando de parecer gracioso. Si quería ganarme el corazón de mis posibles suegros tenía que ser así.

-Nosotros nos vamos, tenemos que recibir a los Phillips, Albus. -Dijo la señora antes de perderse de vista con su marido.

-Ok, Scorpius. -Me dijo Albus cuando estuvimos solos de nuevo. -¿Quieres ponche?

-Sí.

-Bueno, vamos, antes que se acabe.

Llegamos a la fuente de ponche y el empezó a llamar dos vasos con el líquido. Yo esperé sentado en una silla, mientras observaba los invitados que iban y venían. Vi a la señora Potter recibir a los señores Phillips con su hijo Andrés Phillips, él hacia de bateador en el equipo de Quidditch y compartíamos habitación. Luego vi como la señora Potter repetía las mismas presentaciones que hizo con Albus en su hijo James cuando este se acercó al mismo grupo de gente. El señor Potter estaba en una mesa tomando algo de ponche con un señor pelirrojo y una señora regordeta. 

-No sé porque sirven esta porquería. -Explicó Albus mientras se sentaba en la mesa con dos vasos llenos de ponche. -Deberían poner Whisky de fuego o Cerveza de mantequilla.

-Bueno, hay que conformarnos, tal vez no consiguieron. -Tomé el vaso y me bebí cierta cantidad de ponche. Ese era uno de los inventos de los Muggles que más me gustaba, no como esos tales teléfonos y reproductores Mp3 que francamente te vuelven loco.

-¡Tienes razón! Pero igual preferiría Whisky de fuego antes que Ponche.

-¿Y quién no? -Alcancé a escuchar que dijo un pequeño niño pelirrojo que se acercaba. -Hugo, Hugo Weasley. -Me dijo mientras me estrechaba una mano.

-Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy.

-Ujum... un Malfoy. -El pequeño me miró de reojo. -Diría que es obvio que  con tu cabello plateado, pero sería como una discriminación, y yo soy el menos que debe hacer eso siendo pelirrojo.

-Eh… -Traté de responder yo pero no supe como.

-Hugo, ¿y cómo te ha ido con el proyecto? -Preguntó Albus.

-Bueno... bueno... -El pequeño Hugo no me quitó los ojos de encima y se acarició lentamente la barbilla. -Es un completo desastre, francamente.

-¿Por qué? -Quiso saber Albus.

-Porque los estúpidos duendes no quisieron convivir conmigo. -Le explicó sin dejar de detallarme. Sorprendía que el chico no quisiera discriminarme con lo del cabello plateado, pero la verdad es que poco importaba ahora que demostraba tanto interés en mi persona. -Es muy difícil hacer un acuerdo con esos pequeños.

-Dímelo a mí que  por poco me sacan un ojo el año pasado.

-Ujum... sí, pero al menos son mejores que esos Hipogrifos. -Hugo volteó por un segundo hacia la fuente de ponche y yo pensé que me había librado de su mirada, pero luego volvió a enfocarse en mí. -¿Y tú que piensas de los animales mágicos?

-Eh... eh... yo, bueno... -Sentía un nudo en la garganta que me impedía hablar con claridad. -Los elfos son unas criaturas muy monas.

-¿Muy monas? -Se preguntó Hugo como en señal de inconformidad. -Pero si son feas, y tu mismo lo sabes.

-¿A qué te refieres? -Salí a la defensiva airándome un poco.

-Tú familia solía tener uno, ¿te acuerdas?... Dobby.

-No sé de que hablas...

¡Oh vamos!, pero si se cansaban de maltratarlo. -Hugo sonrió de una manera no muy grata pero sin dejar de mirarme.

-Enserio no sé de que hablas. -Le empecé a explicar.

-Hugo, creo que deberías calmarte...

-Pero, si ahora se ponía interesante. -Se desilusionó este.

-No importa, Scorpius no va a calarse tus estupideces.

-¡Ja! ¿Porque lo dices tú?

Cuando yo escuché esa última palabra, mis sentidos me indicaron que se avecinaban problemas. Se podía oír el peligro, se podía sentir la venida de las discusiones. Albus y Hugo discutiendo acaloradamente mientras yo trataba de hacerme el sordo detrás de la mesa circular. Los ruidos de la fiesta opacando de gran manera los gritos y quejidos de forma que nadie, absolutamente nadie podía escuchar lo que se presentaba frente a sus ojos.

 -Sí porque yo lo digo. -Se defendió Albus.

-Lo dices porque es tu novio, ¿verdad? -Hugo sonrió pícaramente y aparto la mirada. Yo sentí que el universo a mi alrededor se quedo paralizado.

-¿Novios? ¿De qué hablas, Hugo?

-Hablé de eso, de novios.

-Pero si tan solo somos amigos. -Le explicó Albus empezando a enfurecerse.

-Yo no lo creo, seguro ya te lo follaste. -Le reprochó Hugo. Yo me sumergí en la desesperación, temiendo los resultados.

-Pero, si serás grotesco. -Se quejó Albus. -¿Cómo se te ocurre semejante cochinada?

-Ocurriendo...

-¡Ba! Deberías tener más respeto, ¿no crees?

-Deberías de ser menos fastidioso, ¿no crees?

-Imbécil.

-Pato.

-Chicos. -Traté yo de apaciguarlos.

-Callate. -Me contestó Hugo levantandose de la mesa.

-No lo mandes a callar. -Me defendió Albus.

-Mira como tiemblo. -Hugo empezo a burlarse con sus manos y sacando la lengua.

-Pues mira que sí. -Le contestó Albus.

 

La discusión se fue tornando más acalorada. Y tal como temí, los ruidos de la fiesta no permitieron que los demás se dieran por enterado. Yo me hundí en mi  asiento y me fuí enterrando cada vez más cuando cualquiera de los dos se insultaba. Estuvieron discutiendo como por cinco minutos pero sin llegarse a herir fisicamente. Pero para ser francos, mis nervios igual estaban elevadisimos...

Por otro lado, debido a alguna extraña razón, mucho más extraña del hecho de que Hugo supiera mi atracción hacia Albus, una chica se apareció de repente e interrumpió la acalorada discusión que se llevaba a cabo. Tenía un sueter rojo muy sotisficado que de cierta manera contrastaba con la severa expresión con la que miraba a Hugo. 

-¡Hugo Weasley! -Gritó.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué crees que haces?

-Tan sólo hablo con Albus. -Hugo mostró por primera una sonrisa mucho más agradable, lo cual cambió mi concepto de él: "un chico con una sonrisa tenebrosa".

-Sí, hablar con Albus. -La chica lo agarro por el brazo y lo apretó. -¿Crees que soy idiota?

-Sí.

La chica lo agarró por el cuello y empezó a estrangularlo.

-Me quiere matar. Me quiere matar. -Empezó a gritar-

-Deja ya tranquilo a Albus. -Le ordenó y tras mirarme a mí añadió: -y a su amigo.

-Puaf, ¿Y por qué, pelo de alambre? -El pequeño Hugo entorno sus ojos en la chica con pose firme.

-Pequeño diablito, respeta. -La muchacha le dio una bofetada y Hugo retrocedió medio metro. Yo y Albus miramos la escena en shock.

-Ay, hermanita... -Empezó como a disculparse.

-Hermanita nada, que vienes para acá. -La muchacha lo jaló por una oreja y se lo llevó lejos.

-Disculpa, ese mal momento. -Me dijó Albus un rato después. -Hugo Weasley es un completo imbécil.

-Ni que lo digas.

-Por suerte su hermana puede controlarlo.

-¿Esa era su hermana? -Me tomé un poco de ponche para calmar los nervios y lo miré de reojo.

-Sí, ella es Rose Weasley. -Se tomó un sorbo de ponche al igual que yo y se limpió con una servilleta de colores. -Gracias a Dios ella sí es sensata.

 

Albus y yo seguimos conversando un largo rato en el que él me comento que cuando era pequeño había montado en una Nimbus 2000 y se cayó, rompiendose la naríz. Yo reí y le conté una experiencia familiar solo que esta incluia un avioncito de papel. También le comenté de la vez que me asusté con un gatito y así por el estilo. Ya para cuando habiamos estado hablando media hora James se acercó con tres copas en las manos.

-Whisky de fuego importado. -Anunció sentándose en la mesa con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Cómo lo has conseguido? -Albus se paró de su asiento emocionado y corrio a tomar una de las copas.

-Tengo mis contactos, hermanito. -James me picó un ojo y me entregó una copa.

-Fue George Weasley -Intuyó Albus.

-No... bueno, sí -Le explicó su hermano. -Fue Lee Jordan quien se lo trajo de Escocia.

-Oh que bien... -Albus sonrió y tomó un poco elegamente tirando al suelo el vaso con ponche. -Está delicioso.

-¿Y a tí que te parece, Scorpius? -James entornó sus ojos en mí.

-Este... bueno... eh... maravilloso

-¡Jajaja! Sí, es maravilloso.

-James. -Dijo de repente Albus. -¿Y que has sabido de Gwen?

-Oh, sí. Te anda buscando. -Y al decir eso, una chica de pelo rizado azul oscuro aparecio detrás de Albus.

-¡Al! -Exclamó con una voz extremandamente chillona que terminó por alarmar a todos.

-¡Gwen! -Respondió Albus parandose y abrazándola efusivamente. -Tanto tiempo.

-Sí, mira como has crecido. -La chica lo examinó de pies a cabeza, y luego le envolvió el cuello entre sus brazos. -Estás guapísimo. -Y cuando menos lo esperaba la chica lo atrajo y lo beso. Lo besó por un momento que me pareció eterno y doloroso.

-Tranquilo. -Me consoló James por un costado mientras me daba unas palmaditas. La verdad ese chico me estaba afocando con su forma de dirgirse hacía mí.

Los dos querubines, me refiero a Albus y Gwen, permanecieron en su beso por un buen rato pero a los 30 segundos yo me paré y me voltee.

-Mejor es que salga a caminar. -Le dije a James mientras empezaba a andar.

-Espérame. -El se paró y empezó caminar a mi lado. 

Recorrimos el salón de la fiesta hablando acerca del beso. Yo trataba de cambiar el tema, pero él lo volvió a sacar deduciendo que yo estaba falta de ayuda. Luego me presentó a su hermana Lily y nos devolvimos a la mesa al notar que Gwen y Albus habian culminado su profundo beso.

-Scorpius, quiero presentarte a alguien. -Me dijo Albus corriendo hacía mí cuando me divisó. -Ella es Gwen Friedman.

-Scorpius Malfoy. -Le respondí con la sonrisa más hipocrita de mi vida.

-Mucho gusto. Encantada de conocerte. Albus me ha hablado mucho de tí. -Las palabras de la chica eran chillonas y me propinaban un buen golpe en mi audición, haciendo que la mirara extraño.

-Sí, que bueno.

-Bueno, chicos. -Habló finalmente Albus tras un largo e incomodo silencio. -¿Que les parece si vamos a la mesa de postres?

-Excelente idea. -Contestó James emocionado y salió corriendo.

-Yo... también me encan... -Empecé a decir mientras ponia mi pie derecho en dirección a Albus. Pero Gwen me impidió el paso.

-Scorpius y yo vamos ahorita. -Dijo la chica.

-Okey, los espero, pero no demoren mucho que hay camarones.

 

Yo tragé en seco cuando Albus se hubo perdido de vista y voltee mi rostro a Gwen, quien ese momento me miraba como una maniaca, francamente.

-Bien, creo que sabemos quien es Albus, ¿no? -Me preguntó.

-Sí.

-Bueno, que bien que estemos claros.

-Ajá. -La miré extrañado y ella sonrió.

-¿Me imagino que te has enterado de la relación entre Albus y yo?

Yo estuve por un momento pensando si responder o no ante esa inesperada pregunta pero finalmente lo confirmé con un rotundo sí.

-Bien, hasta allí estamos claros. -Puntualizó la chica levantando una ceja. -¿Pero quiero saber si entre Albus y tú hay algo?

-Disculpe. -Me extrañe ante la naturalidad de la pregunta.

-Me refiero. -Dijo Gwen mientras se recostaba de la mesa. - a que si Albus y tú son novios.

-No -Le respondí inmediatamente.

-¿De verdad? -Ella se afincó más de la mesa y  busco mis ojos.

-Sí. -Le respondí comenzando a sudar.

-El miente. -Dijo Hugo Weasley. Estaba parado al lado de ella con una sonrisa de pura maldad.

-Oh, amiguito, gracias. -Respondió la chica alborantadole los cabellos pelirrojos.

-De nada, estoy para ayudar.

-Así que entre Albus y tú hay algo. -Me reprochó la chica. -Me mentiste. ¿Y sabes lo que le pasa a los que le mienten a Gwen Friedman?

-No. -Le respondí instintivamente.

-Bueno... -Interrumpió Hugo. -Entre ellos dos no hay nada. Pero él está enamorado de Albus.

-Ajá, eso me basta. -Contestó la chica ensanchando más su sonrisa. -Solo quiero decirte algo, Scorpius. -Me dijo acercandose a mi oido.

-Dime. -Le respondí rígido como una tabla al sentir su respiración.

-Deja a mi Albus tranquilo si no quieres problemas. -Me dijo la chica en un susurro y al finalizar se puso de pie para luego perderse de vista.

Entonces cuando menos era conveniente, Hugo Weasley se acercó como un niño inocente a mi oído, tal como hizo Gwen. Por un momento pensé que me iba a decir algo agradable, pero en el fondo sabía que era imposible, así que no me alarmé cuando el pequeño me dijo con la voz más aguda que había escuchado (incluso más que la de Gwen): estás super guapo.

 

Yo me quedé asimilando aquello por un buen rato. Rayos. Ahora no solo era lo que me temía, ahora también esa chica se atrevía a amenazarme y de paso, Hugo me hacía una confesión que dificilmente podía significar otra cosa. Mi mundo se cayó al abismo en ese momento. Voltee a ver a Albus y James que se comian unas alitas de pollo cada uno. Sí quería ganar esa batalla, o mejor dicho, no quería perder, tenía que ser algo rápido. Me paré y me acerqué a los chicos pensando en las formas de actuar. Pensé en olvidarme de Albus, pero no pude. Era demasiado y no iba dejar que una mocosa de Suiza y un patetico pelirrojo me arruinaran la vida.

-¿Y Gwen? -Me preguntó Albus.

Al escuchar ese nombre nuevamente mi corazón se nubló. ¿Cómo era posible que la amara siendo como era? No podía entenderlo.

Mis ojos estaban inundados en lagrimas cuando me atreví a mirarlo a la cara.

-¿Estás bien? -Me preguntó preocupado.

-No, creo que no. -Le contesté antes de irme a su habitación, donde seguramente iba sentirme mejor (o tal vez no). 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, please?


End file.
